Promises, Promises
by xofreethelightox
Summary: This is an OC story! (Fair Warning) I've had some issues with a few moments in the Glee series, and I always wonder how I would handle them if I were a character on the show. So, I made myself one! Rated M for later chapters.


**Hello, Glee fans! This is certainly not going to be my best story ever, but I don't really care. This is just for me. So I hope you enjoy it, but I'm not too worried either. That being said, feedback on writing skill is always welcome!**

-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-Glee-

The first day at a new school can be trying. So many important thoughts run through your mind at the same time, and it is overwhelming._ How will my classes be? Will I make friends? Will my teachers make my life hell? (Well, more so than school usually does, anyway.) _Me? Of course I had the same concerns! How could I not? School is a huge part of every kid's life. However, in order to keep my cool and not have a mental breakdown in the empty hallway, I decided to take things one step at a time.

Problem #1: I was dropped off at the wrong entrance five minutes ago, and I'm already lost.

What a newbie cliché. This is why I wanted to come scope things out last night instead of just getting up obscenely early. Luckily for me, it was only 6:45 and the morning bell wouldn't ring for another half an hour. Being this early did unfortunately mean that my wardrobe and hair took a hit, but I could live with that if it meant not suffering the humiliation of being the new kid and the last to arrive in homeroom. The embarrassing introduction, explaining why you were late, the teacher insisting everyone give a warm welcome… and the invisible target being painted on your face. _No thanks._

Besides, I loved my black cargo pants. They were big enough to cover my slightly protruding belly, but didn't drag underneath my sneakers. The purple V-neck was comfortable at least, and having my dirty-blonde hair straight down to my shoulders just meant I wouldn't have a headache later. Though, I knew I would regret it later when I kept having to brush it out of my face.

_Ok, Kaitlyn, not the issue right now. Remember, main office, signing in, getting important info?_

Right. Focus.

Sighing quietly, I turned in every direction, wandering what seemed like aimlessly down any and every hallway. It all looked the same to me, banners with WMHS all over, and splashed with red and white, school spirit seeming to ooze from every orifice of the place. It seemed like too much to me. _God I hope the other students aren't like this. _There were club sign-up sheets that looked like they have been there for months, but not a single sign to tell me where to go. Why didn't this school have a single map online? No, that would have made it far too easy for me to get there and get an actual map. Where was the fun in that?

For a second, I had an image of the principal and some of the other staff in a room full of security screens, watching me wander in frustration and laughing with each other about how stupid I look over a bucket of popcorn. But not too much salt, because they need to watch their cholesterol…

_Man I need some sleep._

Now, according to Sir Isaac Newton's Second Law of Motion, known as the Law of Inertia, an object at rest tends to stay at rest, while an object in motion tends to stay in motion unless acted upon by some outside force. As I rapidly turned the corner, my head in the clouds and fuming in embarrassment, I learned first-hand the implications of this as I slammed into a solid form of mass, and abruptly stopped, but momentum saying that no, I would instead fall flat on my ass.

"Ow…" I groaned. Great, another stupid new girl cliché. I suppose this is going to be some hot guy I'm going to fall in love with and spend a few months chasing...

_Oh God, I bumped into someone!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I stammered quickly, jumping to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you, you fell. Are you alright? I should have been paying more attention." Brushing myself off, I looked up at the deep voice of the solid wall and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Don't worry, I'm just a klutz, it was bound to happen." He smiled back, his dark eyes and curly hair giving this clearly older man a young and refreshed feel, slight wrinkles and vest telling me he was definitely older than he looked. _Must be a teacher, or parent. Good, don't have to worry about falling for him at least._

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. And very early, class doesn't start for another…" he glanced at his watch. "Twenty five minutes. Is everything ok?" _Oh, finally! Salvation!_

"Yeah, funny story. Um, I actually just moved here, and it looks like my… dad dropped me off at the wrong entrance, and now I'm completely lost. Could you tell me where the main office is?" I asked hopefully, blushing in embarrassment. Asking for directions in a school, I don't know why, but it was just humiliating. He just smiled and nodded.

"No problem, this place can be pretty confusing. It's just down this hallway, turn right, and hang a left at the first turn. Make sense?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you! I swear I was down there earlier…" He laughed.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't know who designed the building, but they made it very strange. I'm actually going there now, if you'd like some company?" He held out his hand. "Will Schuster. I teach Spanish, and I'm in charge of the Glee club. What's your name?"

"Kaitlyn McSweeney, it's nice to meet you, sir. I'd appreciate that, thank you!" I smiled, picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. He gestured with his arm out in front of him for me to start our journey.

"So, Kaitlyn, where are you from?" He asked, curiously.

"A city just a few miles north of Boston, called Woburn. It's easier just to say I'm from Boston, but that's pretty clear when I have my accent going." I joked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Boston, that's quite a trip from there to Ohio. What made you move out here?" I bit my lip, silent for a second. _How to explain this…_

I guess I was silent for too long, because Mr. Shuster stopped next to me. I turned around, raising an eyebrow at his concerned look.

"Sorry, that seems like something you don't want to talk about. Personal?" I smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry about it! Totally normal question, it's just kind of… complicated. Family, and such." I explained. He looked at me for a second, then just shrugged and kept walking with me.

"I won't push it, since you don't even know me, but please, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here." I blushed in embarrassment. He was right, I didn't know him, nor did he know me. But it was a generous offer, not that I'd ever take him up on it. My business was my business, and nobody else needed to know.

"Thank you, sir, I really appreciate it. But I'm alright honestly. It's just a long story." He smiled again, something I felt like he did a lot.

"You got it. But, don't call me sir. I'm not that old yet! Most of the kids call me Mr. Shuster, or Mr. Shu." I chuckled.

"That's one way to battle age, for sure!" I teased. He looked jokingly affronted, a hand placed dramatically on his heart.

"Well, that was unexpected! You seemed so nice!" He pouted. I laughed.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, Mr. Shuster. Everyone ages, it's one of life's many inescapable plans. The best we can do is accept it with grace, instead of clinging to false youth like some." He gaped at me.

"If you're in my class, I'm marking you down for those comments." I chuckled.

"Don't worry sir, je parle la francais, je deteste l'espanol." He laughed, a quiet and genuine laugh that seemed infectious. _At least I've met someone nice, now just to hope he isn't crazy… _

We approached the turn in just a few short seconds, the glorious sight of windows, doors, and chairs positioned just so if you were unfortunate enough to sit in them, your own guilt and insecurities will reflect and swallow you whole.

Yep, this was it.

"This is it here, just go right in and see Principal Figgins, and he should have whatever you need to get started." Mr. Shuster explained. I swallowed nervously. This was it, everything would officially start once I entered this office, and my new life would begin. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe now I could turn back, maneuver my way through this damn maze of a school, and just run home. Mom would totally accept that, I'm sure…

_No. You have to do this. Remember why you came here?_

Yes, I remembered. And that's how I knew I had to. I turned to Mr. Shuster and smiled.

"Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it." I told him, gratefully. "I'm sure I'll see you around?" I held out my hand to him again. He returned my smile and took it.

"Anytime. And like I said before, if you need any help or want to talk or shoot the breeze, I'd be happy to help you." His eyes shone in sincerity and kindness, and all I could think was that I wish everyone could be like this. Maybe this was an Ohio thing? That would be amazing. But somehow I doubted it.

"Thank you, I'll remember that!" I promised. I turned around and entered the office without another word.

The office was pretty small, a raggedy carpet and a few chairs lining the wall. A small desk with what seemed like just a typewriter with a screen tossed on top of it. A huge screen. I glanced around the room, looking for another person. Wasn't there usually a secretary or something you checked in with before seeing the principal? Side-stepping casually, I tried to peer around the screen discreetly, in case someone was sitting there, I didn't want to seem to pry.

"Can I help you?" a strange, very low-pitched woman asked impatiently. I jumped back, startled. _I didn't even see her, how the heck does she see me?_

"Sorry, yes, um I'm a transfer student, I need to get my schedule? I was told to come see the principal this morning for them." My heart was racing as I stumbled to get the words out. A short woman with thick, frizzy black hair peered over at me around the screen through her thick-framed glasses. I sort of had to imagine her being in some lame teen movie. _God, more clichés…_

"Principal Figgins' office is right through that door. Go on in." She answered in a bored tone. I smiled at her and nodded my thanks, not that I think she noticed, and slowly entered the next office. An older man, probably ten or maybe twenty, years older than Mr. Shuster sat behind a huge wooden desk. His dark skin seemed to swim in his suit, while his salt and pepper hair was slightly askew. He was leaned over the desk, staring intently at a sheet of paper, his eyes seemed to be begging, as though he wanted to will some numbers to work when they didn't. _Good, now he knows how I feel about calculus._

"Um… Principal Figgins?" I asked quietly. He jumped slightly, looking in my direction before sighing in defeat.

"Oh no, what's happened now? If it's a fight outside, you should know it is not my turn to monitor, I had my shift yesterday." He groaned in a thick Indian accent. I cringed and shook my head.

"No sir, I'm here to pick up my schedule? My name is Kaitlyn McSweeney, I just transferred from Woburn? We spoke on the phone the other day." His eyes lit up in recognition and he smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes, Ms. McSweeney! I have your welcome package right here!" He pulled his chair back and began rummaging through a drawer in his desk. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

I stepped inside the room, standing awkwardly facing that side of the room. It sounded like he was cursing in another language as he continued to search, and I thanked my lucky stars the only other language I spoke was French. Finally, he cheered and pulled out a red folder with huge white letters on the front. _WMHS, same initials as my old school. _

"Alright, so in this folder you will find your schedule, a map of the school, a list of clubs and activities available, a faculty member list in case you have questions, your locker assignment, and of course, a William McKinley High School bumper sticker for your parents!" He smiled and explained in an overly cheery voice. I smiled politely and thanked him as he handed the folder to me. "I must say, Ms. McSweeney, when I saw your transcripts I was very pleased to add you to our student body! Not only are you an Irish woman to add to our diversity, but your grades are good to add to our numbers. Hopefully your attitude will rub off on the other students, yes?" I blushed.

"Well, thank you sir, but…"

"Sir!" He interrupted with enthusiasm, beaming like a child. "You have an excellent sense of respect, I think you and I will get along just fine. Now, the bell will be ringing in a few minutes, and I'm sure you want to get settled. If you have any problems, please let me know. Good luck!" I took his odd smile and dismissal as my cue to leave.

_Ok, I finally have a map! Now, locker number 338. I saw that one, it has to be somewhere close._

More wandering, I seemed to do that a lot. At least this time, it was easy enough to follow the numbers on the lockers. I twisted my way around the building, coming across more than a few couples who decided that just before school and against the walls was the most romantic setting, before finally spotting locker 342. _I'm so close! _

"It's just so stressful for them, I feel so bad. I mean, a baby?" came a soft girl's voice.

"It's unfortunate, but our ballad is going to rock their world I'm sure. Wait until they hear us! They'll be too star struck to even remember she's pregnant." Came a reply, a slightly higher pitched boy this time. I tried to ignore it, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but of course I needed to pass them as they stood right in front of me.

"Uh, sorry, excuse me?" I said quietly. The two paused their conversation and turned to me. I felt the pressure pressing down on me like nothing else I've ever felt before. I looked down at the floor to hide my blush.

"Oh, hi!" the girl said cheerfully. I looked up and smiled shyly. She was a larger girl, but beautiful. Her dark skin made her brown eyes pop and shine, while her black hair fell pin-point straight to her shoulders, framing her pretty face and glamorous smile. Next to her, a boy with an outfit that could only be described as fabulous stood with a hand on his hip and another wrapped around a book securely held to his chest. His white sweater, black skinny jeans, combat boot style shoes and bright eyes would certainly make him stand out in a crowd. It was hard not to blush under his scrutinizing gaze, I knew would be judging my hair and clothes. He brushed his long, chestnut hair out of his eyes and adjusted the black hat resting delicately on his head before turning back to his friend, who I realized was still looking at me. I cleared my throat.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, I just need to get to locker 338?" I pointed next to the open locker neatly labeled 340 that was open in front of the boy, and realized I needed the one right next to his. _Great, I can show him that I basically look like a slob all day, every day. That's a great way to make friends._

"Oh! Sure, sorry." She stepped back, polite smile still on her face. Nodding politely, I slid between them and reached into the folder for the combination.

Before I could make a movement, I spotted a hand rapidly spinning the dial. It clicked open and the door was pulled before me. Much to my surprise, it seemed someone had taken residence in this locker already, judging by what had to be a _million_ bottles of various creams, lotions, sprays, and who knows what other crap. Various papers were stacked in the corner underneath a few bottles, but somehow it still seemed to be organized. I gaped and flipped my gaze between the locker's contents and my sheet of paper. _No, it definitely says 338…_

"Huh. There must be some mistake… Sorry." I shook my head in confusion and frustration. Seriously, of all the things to happen today, I also managed to get a locker already belonging to someone.

Then I heard a sigh to my right. Turning to the boy, I noticed a slightly guilty look on his face.

"No, I'm sorry. Those are mine." He explained. Looking now between my locker and his, I could see why. His was full of books and papers and binders and a few more bottles of… whatever. I nodded in understanding. _He just needed space. I gotcha, dude._

"I can move that stuff out, just give me a minute to figure out how I'm going to organize everything." He looked forlornly into his locker, eyes pooling with dread. I shook my head.

"No, don't worry about it!" I replied hurriedly. "I usually just use my backpack anyway, so if I can just put my heavier books in here I don't mind carrying my stuff." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You don't mind?" I shook my head, smiling in amusement as he sighed with relief.

"Thank you! You have no idea, I've gotten so used to this routine. Proper skin care is practically my life, as I'm sure you can tell by my incredible complexion." He turned his head to this side, chin up in pride. He was completely right, you could tell he put some serious effort in. His skin looked like it was smooth as glass, practically glowing in the fluorescent lighting above.

_Seriously, if everyone here is as gorgeous as these two, I'm so screwed._

"No problem, I understand!" I replied.

"So, you're new here, huh?" I almost jumped, completely forgetting for a moment that the other girl was still here. Chuckling at my own stupidity, I nodded at her.

"Yeah, first day. That obvious, huh?" She laughed.

"A little bit. Don't worry, you'll adjust." She held out her hand to me. "Mercedes Jones, and this here is my boy, Kurt Hummel." The boy, Kurt, waved slightly. I shook Mercedes' hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kaitlyn McSweeney."

"Nice meeting you too. What brings you to McKinley?"

"It certainly isn't our stellar academics or winning student reputations." Kurt replied snidely. I giggled lightly at his comment. _No, it certainly wasn't._

"No, I just moved out here and McKinley is closest to my new house." I explained. Mercedes seemed to light up.

"Cool, where'd you move here from?" She asked casually.

"Boston." I answered simply. They both gaped at me, making me slightly uncomfortable for a moment. I cleared my throat.

"You came from a big city like that, to a place like this?" Kurt gasped. I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?" He shook his head and turned to Mercedes, who wore the same tired expression on her face.

"She'll learn eventually." He sighed. She nodded.

"They always do. It's so sad."

"Uh…" _Should I be scared?_

Before any more could be said of the matter, an incredibly loud ringing burst into my ear drum. I quickly slammed my hands to my ears, but they couldn't escape the pain.

"God, what the hell is that?" I groaned, pulling my left ear in the vain hope of regaining my hearing. Mercedes laughed.

"That, honey, is the bell. Don't have those back in Boston?" She teased. I shook my head.

"My old school was more of a 'beep' than a bell." She rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding, but ok. What class do you have first period?"

"Uh…" I searched my schedule. "Oh, World History with Mrs. Gold."

The smiles on their faces both creeped me out, and made me feel oddly secure at the same time.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

**Yeah. 7 pages is usually my limit on chapters, so this is where I'll end for now. This story is another one that I'm really just writing for me. I like Glee, but there are a lot of things that bother me in it and it is easier to vent it out if I put myself in the story and work it out from there. Weird, but that's kind of what this site is for so, who cares?**

**If you like this, great! If not, sorry for wasting your time but it's not really aimed for other people haha.**


End file.
